The Strangest Thing
by wordspank
Summary: Stephanie is a quirky girl. Randy is (sort of) a gentleman. A short piece of the OrtonMcMahon variety I'm starting like very much.


A/N: I'm starting a series called Made To Love You. This short thing is part of it. It's not written in order, but I suppose that it'll turn into something good for me to focus on for the holidays. A few Randy-Stephanie pieces tied together by a storyline should do the trick. The pairing seems to grow on me, and I'm somewhat hoping it'll grow on others too. There's few of these fics centering around these two. _Lonesome _is a part of this series. Enjoy. 

The Strangest Thing

R

A strange, hot kiss. Yeah, that's what it is.

A strange, hot, kiss.

She's felt the shiver zip up and down her spine before. Stephanie is no stranger to passionate kisses, having kissed handsome co-stars of shows on television. Although, she feels that it goes deeper than passion, and it isn't her co-star. She isn't even on television anymore. McMahons on TV seemed overwhelming after a period of time, she feels. Seeing her father trod up and down the ramp was getting quite obnoxious. Why couldn't he just let the show carry itself by utilizing its superstars?

Steph is utilizing one of them, at least. One top-carder that ruffles her ex-husband's old veteran feathers. He didn't seem to mind, he couldn't find the fear in his heart, couldn't be afraid of Hunter. Not anymore. Randy's revenge seemed sweeter when he could kill two birds with one stone; claim a lovely woman for himself and irritate the absolute shit out of Raw's very best.

This isn't the first time she has ever kissed him, but it's a whole new feeling entirely. It feels awkward to be kissing strangers, but this Orton guy isn't a stranger, and they've been passing each other looks more often than she would be comfortable with. It just feels awkward. It's funny inside of her chest, like teenage excitement woven into embarrassment, self-consciousness kicking up a billion notches and a hormonal time bomb set all over again._  
But he's younger and everything, it's not right, it's not professional--- _  
All that stops once she parts with his lips. _Oh no, no, where is the strange kiss? _He gives her a blazing look that leaves her feeling very, very naked. Maybe it really was one of his methods of getting girls to be very naked. Professionalism thoughts pick up their boots and throw themselves out of her head as she stares blankly at his face, studying lines and colours and contours. She is dying to touch him in places. _No! Not in places!_ To stroke his cheek or something to that minimal extent.

She doesn't know that it drives Randy nuts when she doesn't want to get to the good funky parts that boys and girls of twenty-somethings do after kisses. Steph never really was the type to engage in casual sex, contrary to popular belief. She just liked to be the polar opposite of herself on TV sometimes, because it was fun.

Randy pinches his nosebridge and chuckles to himself. She is alarmed that she doesn't know how to interpret the action, and it leaves her to actually scratch her head for a split second.  
"What's so funny?" she asks, unaware of her fingers stroking her bottom lip. It's something that makes his skin a little more flush.  
"That we stop. We pull the brakes on the train. You know, the usual things, when I go back and have a nice night staying indoors, spending the rest of the night awake with my left hand."  
She twitches at the imagery. Being creative head in business also means having wild visuals and a mad imagination in her brain. _Think of spiders. Worms. Gross things you don't like. Hunter! This is not working._  
She's got to push aside her insecurities to let him explore her fully_. Do you want him or not? Now or never. Now or never._ _Close your eyes and kiss him and never look back._ Stephanie loops a stray hair behind her ear and clears her throat.  
The wrestler's step forward makes her jump, and he delivers a kiss to her temple. He sighs in what she makes out to be frustration.  
"You're a crazy, evil woman. I hate you," he says coolly. All the want starts to converge in Stephanie's stomach and a melting-witch-like scream rings in her head in a long, "NO", as Randy reaches for the doorknob. "I'll see you soon."  
He leaves her in the room. Great. She's got to sneak back out of there and avoid the many thousands of people she may meet on the way out.

_Did you want him or not?_  
Maybe next time, when she's ready. How can she not be ready? How could she not be ready? She doesn't know. She doesn't understand what's stopping her. It feels like there's something wrong with this, like they're going to get caught very soon.  
The thought excites her. Steph runs a shaky hand through her hair, still breathless from the lingering taste of him in her mouth. She's so afraid, she's insecure, but this man, he's breaking down her walls._  
I want him._  
She switches to stealth mode and attempts her exit from the building.


End file.
